But The Fish Still Swims
by Definition-Please
Summary: With Kurt in LA and Blaine in New York they try the long distance relationship but it doesn't work out. 5 years later Blaine is a celebrity, and Kurt has his own clothing line. What happens when Blaine comes to LA for a new project and the two reunite?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Glee or any of the characters**

**Los Angeles 2017: **

"Kurt ! You're going to make me late if you don't get out of the bathroom!" Rachel said banging on the bathroom door.

"I need to finish my hair little miss diva" Kurt said back.

"Well I need to shower!" yelled Rachel. Right then the door opened. Kurt was still doing his hair taking his time.

"then go ahead and shower, I'm not going to look at you"

"Ugh!" Rachel stomped into the bathroom and turned the hot water on "if I catch you looking-"

"Rachel, I'm gay! I'm not going to "check you out'" Kurt quickly responded

"Good, I better not be late for this meeting, I'm finally getting the opportunity to possibly get a role on tv"

"you'll be fine" Kurt shouted back as he left the room. A few minutes later Rachel rushed out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. Kurt sat at the table drinking his coffee and going over his emails. Rachel came out in a pencil skirt and a pink blouse tucked in.

"thank god your style have improved since high school"

"whats that supposed to mean?" Rachel snapped back at Kurt .

"its just that if you would have worn the clothes you worn in high school to this meeting you would seem too young"

"good save well I'm off" Rachel grabbed the car keys and a bagel and off she went. Kurt looked back onto his screen, he logged onto his twitter account. He never tweeted and he only had it to follow one person, Blaine Anderson.

They tried to make it work after high school but no matter how much they loved each other it didn't work. For the first 3 months of college everything went amazingly just as they had planned but then someone had a test, or an interview, or a gig, and the two didn't have any time to talk to each other anymore.

**2013**

"Who are we kidding Kurt ? You're all the way in California and I'm in New York, we never talk, this is the first time I've talked to you in 2 weeks." Blaine said into his phone. He cannot believe its about to end.

"as much as it pains me to say so, but I agree, I love you Blaine I always will" Kurt responded trying to hold back his tears.

"me too, I love you so much Kurt "

**Present day 2017**

Kurt sighed. They tried hard after that to stay in contact but numbers got changed and lost, emails were never sent and they simply disconnected from each other. Blaine became a famous singer and Kurt is working at a fashion magazine.

1 New tweet:

**Blaine Anderson: **In the beautiful city of Los Angeles working on a new project! Can't wait to tell you all about it.

"Blaine's in la!" Kurt said way to excitedly to himself. "nothing is going to happen, stupid Kurt " Kurt s phone then vibrated.

_One new text message: Rachel_

OMFG! Call me asap.

Kurt dialed her number and on the 1st ring she answered.

"Kurt ! Two things! I made it! I got the lead role! I'm finally going to be on tv! And the other thing is I saw him."

"congrats Rachel! I'm so proud of you, I knew you'd make it someday" Kurt was truly happy for his best friend, she had worked so hard for this moment. "but who did you see?"

"guess, I don't know if you'll be happy about this or sad or confused or scared or some other feeling other than happy"

"uhm did you see Leo?"

"No you idiot, guess again"

"Rachel I really don't have time for this, can you just tell me please,"

"okay, Blaine, he's in the tv show too" Kurt froze, Blaine was working with Rachel now? "kurt? Kurt?"

"Sorry I froze up for a second"

"figured, well I kinda invited him over to dinner tonight…"

"YOU WHAT? RACHEL BARBRA BERRY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"

"no you wont, you love me and best of all you still love Blaine Warbler. Anyways I need to go, the director is calling me, see you later tonight I'm cooking! Love you!"

"I hate you Rachel"

"No you don't!" and the line went dead.

'_Blaine is coming over… I need to clean this place! Its such a mess'. _ kurt called in sick for the day and started cleaning the house and went shopping for a new outfit.

**Fox Studios: **

"I'm so glad you can come to dinner Blaine! We have a lot to catch up on!" Rachel said smiling at Blaine.

"Me too Rachel, I miss my old friends, I really need to reconnect with some of them"

"Well this is a start! And uhm tonight you can reconnect with another one!"

"Finn?"

"Oh no, we're not dating, he's still in Lima and married to Quinn"

"Then who?"

"Uhm… Kurt?" Blaine froze in place. A pain hitting his chest, he cannot go see Kurt, he wont be able to face him.

"Oh woops, I forgot I had an interview today I'm sorry Rachel but we'll have to reschedule" Blaine started walking away but he felt Rachel grab his hand.

"Oh no you don't Blaine Warbler! You are not going to run away from this. You two had something amazing, and I'm pretty sure there is still something there, so you are coming over for dinner, no excuses"

"Fine, just know I hate you already"

"No you don't! you love me!"

**A/N: Hope you like it! Reviews…love them! I'll have more up either later tonight or tomorrow! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: thank you to all of you who subscribed! **

**Enjoy this next chapter! **

**I don't own glee, fox, or any of the characters. **

It was 6pm which means Rachel should be back any moment, with Blaine. Kurt had cleaned the entire apartment which wasn't much since it was so small, and ended up cooking even though Rachel said she would. Kurt had styled his hair perfectly and was wearing a pair of extremely skinny black jeans, a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black vest. Just as Kurt put the finishing touches on the salad the door knob turned and in came Rachel laughing with Blaine trailing behind her.

"Kurt! We're home! Where are you?" Rachel sang

Kurt felt his stomach tie in a knot; he was going to see Blaine for the first time in 5 years. "I'm in the kitchen" Kurt sang back. Rachel came into the kitchen but without Blaine.

"I said I was going to cook, damnit Kurt you ruined my plan!"

"Which was?" Kurt questioned.

"To get you and Blaine in the same room ALONE! Ugh! Now you go in there and entertain our guest, I need to wash up" Rachel left the kitchen and the bathroom door closed. Kurt couldn't just stand there, that would be rude, _"the show must go on"_ Kurt thought to himself. He grabbed the tray of crackers and cheese and went into the living room. He froze at the sight of Blaine. His hair was no longer gelled back but wild and free, he was wearing a pair of jeans that made his legs look amazing, and plain gray vneck. Blaine was looking at the picture frames that were sitting on a shelf. Kurt moved forward and placed the tray on the coffee table. Blaine turned around. There was an awkward silence between the two until Blaine broke it.

"Hi Kurt" Blaine smiled weakly and did a little wave.

"Hi Blaine…you look nice" '_More like hot. No. kurt stop thinking that'_ Kurt thought to himself.

"You too" Blaine breathed out, looking Kurt up and down.

Before it got even more awkward Rachel came out of her room fresh and clean.

"Alright! Who's ready for dinner?" Rachel went into the kitchen to get the food, the two boys followed her to help out. It was silent, all you could hear were the clinging of the forks and knives.

"So, Blaine, why did you decide to audition for the part?" Rachel asked trying to break the tension.

"Oh, well I just wanted to try something new, I'm getting tired of touring, it would be fun to just stay in one place for a while"

"Makes sense" Rachel said.

"Rach you never told me what this show is about" said Kurt while twirling his fork.

"Stop playing with your food Kurt. Its funny, its about a Glee club, I'm playing the bitch cheerleader aka the Quinn of the show and Blaine here is playing the Jock who's the cheerleaders boyfriend aka Finn" Rachel explained

"crazy, sounds just like us,"

"weird right? We should tell Quinn and Finn maybe they could fly down here and give Blaine and I a lesson" Rachel stood up and gathered her plate "well I'm tired, gotta get up early tomorrow, we start rehearsal at 8. Goodnight boys"

Rachel got up and left the boys alone.

"So…" Kurt said slowly.


End file.
